The Way I Am
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Ichigo is a street punk. He's always known that, but what happens when his usual antics get innocent people involved? Will he realize that his ways need to change Or will someone else have to help him. IchiRuki. One-Shot Rated T for language.


**Yare, yare. It has been a while indeed. Heck, last time I posted story was in 2012! Oh well, I guess that's what the end of the world (and by that I mean freshman year of college) will do to a guy. For those of you who actually still have such a slacker on their favorite authors' list, and are actually bothering to read this: ****Watashi no kokoronosokokara kansha. This may be a little rough considering how long it's been, but I'm going for it! ShadowSword524 is finally back!**

_**The Way I Am**_

"You're nothing but a worthless thug! A punk! You'll never amount to anything!"

The pathetic, bruised nobody ran off into the streets as he shouted at the five foot eleven inch being. Whatever, he had heard it all before. They all called him things after they got their asses kicked. It really just depended on the day really. Punk, thug, worthless, criminal, troublemaker, hooligan. None of them were new. One time, although, a particularly wordy one called him a 'vagabond,' whatever that meant. They were all right, of course. He was all the things they called him. That's why he chose not to get mad. But there was one fact that they always left out; one thing that separated him from the common thugs and vagabonds of Karakura, and no matter who it was that was running away, he always made it a goal to point it out.

"Yeah! But you're forgetting something! I'm not just any thug! I'm Kurosaki Ichigo!"

It was another ordinary day at Karakura High School: boring. Ichigo dreaded the long days of class. It wasn't that he didn't respect the need for education; it was just that he personally didn't need education. Seriously, he was already ranked twenty-third in the class, and he didn't even study that hard. How could he? He was too busy cleaning up the streets every night.

"Hey, Ichigo? Are you in there?" Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by a very annoying finger poking the side of his head.

"Damn it, Keigo, I swear if you don't remove your finger, I will break it in three places."

"Three?!"

"Once for each knuckle."

"Gomenasai."

"As long as you understand."

"Okay, okay, but anyway, Ichigo. We should totally hang out tonight. Come on, man. It's been way too long."

"Thanks, but… I have some things to take care of."

"Oh, come on, dude! Take a night off for once! It's not like there's going to be a crime spree if you relax for one night."

"I don't know, Keigo. I –"

"You're coming. That's final," a third voice interjected.

"I don't remember ever taking orders from you, Tatsuki," Ichigo retorted.

"That's because I beat you too hard when we were kids in the dojo. I'm probably the reason your brain is still damaged now."

"Oh snap! You just burned!"

"Shut up, Keigo," the two childhood friends snapped in unison.

"But seriously, Ichigo, Keigo's right. It has been too long. Everybody misses hanging with you." Ichigo sighed.

"Fine. Where are we going?"

"Uh, well…"

"Oh, oh, oh, I have an idea!" Keigo butted in. "I hear there's this guy named Urahara who opened up a new dance club last week. It's been really popular so far. It's aimed towards high school kids like us, so there's no alcohol or anything. So what do you say, guys? Shall we party it up?"

"That's… actually not a bad idea," Tatsuki blinked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Well then, I guess we have our plan," Uryu said, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah! I'm totally excited!" Orihime yelled, while in the background Chizuru was overheating from the mental image of Orihime dancing in a club.

Chad simply grunted in agreement.

"When the hell did all of you get here?!" Ichigo yelled. Everyone just laughed.

That night, the group gathered at Urahara Kurabu, which was possibly the most awkward setting anyone could have thrown Kurosaki Ichigo into. All of his friends knew that Ichigo took everything way too seriously, and parties were no different. So while everyone was out on the dance floor, or mingling with strangers, Ichigo sat at the "bar." They called it the bar, at least, even though it only served water, juice, and soft drinks, but Ichigo didn't care. He didn't drink anyway.

"Aren't you going to go enjoy the party?" A voice came from behind, startling Ichigo. It wasn't until then that Ichigo noticed how strange the bartender was. He was wearing the usual white button-up shirt and black vest, but he was also wearing a green and white striped bucket hat that covered his dirty blonde hair.

"Uh, no, I'm not really the dancing type."

"Well, that's a shame. Oh, how rude of me, Urahara Kisuke at your service." The man held out a hand, which Ichigo shook.

"Urahara as in the owner of this club?"

"One and the same."

"Then why are you tending bar, if I may ask?"

"It saves money. It's also fun to watch the younger generation go through the things we old folks went through." Ichigo huffed.

"Are we really that interesting?"

"You're not. Everybody else is." Ichigo glared. "Hey, you're the one who asked."

"Any other benefits of working your job?" Ichigo asked harshly.

"Oh yes. In fact, the best part of all is getting to watch my wife Yoruichi as she goes around making sure the customers are happy."

"Your wife?"

"Indeed. She's my little black cat." As he spoke, Urahara waved to a woman in a red dress, who waved back happily. Ichigo's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"You call those little?"

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Suit yourself."

"So, Urahara-san, don't you ever get worried that guys our age might try to hit on your wife?"

"First, just call me Kisuke, and second, no. My wife can take care of herself."

"What if someone started getting rough?"

"Simple. I'd go to her and beat the shit out of him," he said with a cold smile. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Right."

"I don't think I ever got your name."

"Huh? Oh it's –"

"Wait! Let me guess. Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo turned to him now.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, if you wanted to keep a low profile, shouting your name at everyone who you beat up in the street isn't a good idea." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Can I ask _**you**_a question, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ichigo. And yes."

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Go out and fight at night?" Ichigo paused.

"I don't know. I guess it's just the way I am." Ichigo got up and started to walk away.

"I'm sure there's more to it than that," Urahara muttered, a sly smile on his face.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Suit yourself," Ichigo smirked.

Ichigo started to walk in Tatsuki's direction. She was talking to some freak with a spiky, red ponytail and tribal tattoos all over his body. Personally, Ichigo thought the guy's hair made him look like a pineapple, but hey, who was he to judge a guy by his hair? If Tatsuki hadn't punched him out yet, he couldn't be that bad.

"Hey, Tats," Ichigo droned.

"Hey, Ichigo, I want you to meet Renji. I met him here at the party. He's goes to the dojo we used to go to."

"So what? You're in the kids' class?" Ichigo joked, shaking the guy's hand.

"Funny, but no. I'm a first-degree black belt going for second. I do teach the junior class, though."

"Nice. Can't say I've been in a dojo for a while. Too busy."

"So I've heard." Ichigo shot a glare at Tatsuki.

"Hey, I didn't say a word. I swear."

"Yea, don't blame her for that one, man," Renji continued. "Actually, she said your name was Ichigo, and you have bright orange hair…"

"Oh, so you've heard of me then?"

"What can I say? I used to be in that scene to, until I started training in the dojo."

Ichigo stood silent, not looking either of them in the eye.

"Hey, I'm not judging you, man. There just comes a time where everyone needs to hang up the rep, and move onto something else right?"

"Yeah… Hey, Tats, I'm feeling a little tired. Think I'm gonna head home for the night. Good to meet ya Renji."

Without another word, Ichigo headed out of Urahara Kurabu. He didn't even give Tatsuki or anyone else a chance to argue, even though he knew they had the right. He wasn't even really that tired. He just needed to think. He needed to think about what Renji had said, and about what Urahara had said. Hell, he needed to think about what everyone was saying. Deep down, even he knew that he couldn't go on like he had been. Sooner or later, it would all catch up to him, and someone else would get dragged into it, someone important. It was as he was thinking these things that Ichigo felt something hard colliding with the back of his head. Before he knew what was happening, he passed out.

Ichigo's head shot up. He was breathing heavily, and he was sweating pretty hard, despite how cold it was in the room. Wait, what room? He had no idea where he was. He tried to stand up, but then he realized that he had been tied to a chair. Fabulous. Things had now officially started to catch up to him.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," a voice came from behind him. Ichigo turned his head to see someone else tied to a chair. They were back to back, so he couldn't make out their face. All he could tell was that it was a woman with pale skin and raven black hair.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked. His head was still throbbing.

"No idea. When I woke up, I was tied to this chair, and you were unconscious."

"Quick hit to the back of the head?"

"How'd you know?"

"Same story."

"Ah."

"Well, at least we can tell they're just common thugs, though."

"How do you figure?"

"The more educated ones know how to get their hands on drugs for this shit."

"Has this happened to you before?"

"No, but I'm familiar with these types of people."

"You're not one of them are you?"

"Am I tied to this chair?"

"Fair enough."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Ichigo felt the girl fidgeting in the chair behind him. He didn't know what she had done to be brought here, but it was probably an interesting story.

"So what are you in for?" the girl asked.

"What?"

"You know, what did _**you **_do to piss these guys off?"

"Oh. Well… what didn't I do is probably the better question. I tend to beat the crap out of gangs on a nightly basis. These guys are probably just a bit sore about it."

"So let me get this straight, you go out at night and fight gangsters? What are you, some kind of superhero?"

"Nah, I'm not quite at that level yet. I'm having some trouble coming up with a name and a costume." At this comment, the girl laughed. Ichigo didn't quite know what it was, but there was something comforting about her laugh, something incredibly warm.

"What about you? What did you do to get here?"

"My guess would probably be that last week I saw some guys harassing another girl, so I pepper-sprayed them in the eyes." Ichigo cringed at the thought.

"That'd do it."

"Yep."

"So –"

"Rukia."

"What?"

"Kuchiki Rukia. That's my name."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The girl giggled again. "What's so funny?" Ichigo knew the answer to this question, and by god if…

"Your name means 'Strawberry.'" _Damn it!_ Ichigo cursed in his mind. If one more person made that mistake then there was going to be trouble.

"Actually, it doesn't. It means 'One Who Protects.'"

"Nope. Strawberry."

"Very funny, Rotwood."

"Oh no! We're not going there!"

The girl was cut off by the sound of a metal door creaking open behind them. Both of them turned their heads to see a group of figures strutting up to them. Ichigo recognized a few of their faces when they stepped in the light, but the leader was a stranger to him. The man had a lean figure, with silver hair, but the most noticeable thing about him was his sickening foxlike smile. As he approached, he seemed to focus on Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't tell if that made him relieved for the girl or nervous for himself.

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Kurosaki Ichigo," the man's words flowed like poison from a serpent's fangs.

"You know who I am, but I don't seem to know you. Are you new around here?" Ichigo rebutted.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I haven't kicked your ass before. Haven't you heard? I have a reputation for that kind of thing in Karakura." Ichigo knew what he was saying was dangerous, but if he could pull the focus away from that girl, it was worth it.

"Yes, you do. Unfortunately, for you that is, that ends tonight." The man pulled out an extremely long dagger. His intentions couldn't have been more blatant. Ichigo's eyes would have widened if he weren't so set on not giving this guy what he wanted. What happened next was really what pissed Ichigo off.

"Oh, come on! Stop being a coward!" Rukia yelled. The man turned his glare to her. His cheshire grin had disappeared as well.

"Rukia, stop it…" Ichigo muttered.

"Face it! You're too scared to take Ichigo on yourself!" A hand slapped across Rukia's face.

"Careful what you say, girl. What we have in store for you won't be so… quick," the man grimaced. Rukia, however, was unfazed.

"How about you all?" She shouted to the crowd of thugs. "Are you satisfied with this? This guy kicked all your asses in the streets, and your boss will only stab him when you already tied him to a chair?" Murmurs started to rise up, and then shouts. It was obvious what they wanted. The man obviously frowned.

"Fine." He slashed down his hand, cutting the ropes that held the two down. Rukia was escorted to the side, and the chairs were cleared out of the way. "Now then, we have a proper arena. Are you ready for your last fight, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"I am every time I fight. But I do have one question."

"Oh?"

"You never told me who the hell you were."

"I guess every man has the right to know the name of his killer. My name is Ichimaru Gin."

"Silver man, huh? Wow, somebody's parents were original."

"You shouldn't speak ill of the dead, Kurosaki Ichigo." Something about the way he said that made Ichigo feel even worse about the situation.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. Wouldn't want the old man to get grumpy."

Ichimaru smirked, but nodded in agreement. The two men took their stances on the opposite end of the ring. Then, some nobody walked into the middle of the circle. He sort of slouched while he walked, and he had blonde hair that covered one eye. It made Ichigo kind of depressed, because the dude seemed like a good guy. He didn't know what it was, he just didn't seem like he belonged here with the rest of these punks. The man raised his hand in the air. _Well, aren't they making this official?_ Ichigo thought. The hand dropped.

Before he had known what had hit him, Ichigo had a knee driving into his chest. He coughed out the wind that had just been knocked out of him, and he was pretty sure a little blood came out with it. Jumping back, Ichigo searched the crowd around him. Finally, he found Rukia. She was unharmed. She was just standing in the front of the crowd, not even trying to intervene. Good. Reassured, Ichigo raised his fists. Next time, he would be ready. And he was. He caught the knee in the air this time, and was able to deal a considerable blow to the kneecap with the side of his fist. Ichimaru jerked back. He could still stand, but he was obviously unstable. Now it was Ichigo's turn. He started to rush, his fist raised above his head, but it was a feint. As Ichimaru leaned back, Ichigo ducked and landed a sweeping kick on Ichimaru's bad leg. It was dirty, but then again, so was kidnapping someone by knocking him out from behind.

The crowd was a mixture of cheering and booing, and there were both for each fighter. Some of these people just wanted a fight; they didn't care who won. Others, though, actually held some loyalties, which Ichigo could respect, just not enough to lose. Ichigo slowly walked towards the now visibly limping Ichimaru. He knocked him to the ground with a kick to the chest, and raised his fist for one last punch, but as it was coming down, he felt something cold. Ichigo stared down at his abs, and sure enough, there was Ichimaru's knife.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, now being held back by multiple hands. "Ichigo! You no good son of a b–"

Ichigo staggered back, wiping the blood on his lip off with the back of his hand. This just made things unnecessarily complicated. Seriously, did they not know that he'd been stabbed before? From the sheer amount of people in the room, the odds were that someone in here had stabbed him before! Idiots. Still, it was a pain in the ass to deal with, but that was mostly because now he'd have to explain all this to the old man. Ichigo grunted out a little laugh. Ichimaru was out of tricks. Walking back up to him slower than before, Ichimaru was now trying to crawl away.

"Not happening!" Ichigo yelled.

He raised a leg, and brought forcefully down on the cowards good kneecap, eliciting a very satisfying scream. Finally, Ichigo brought a swift kick across the man's face knocking him out cold. Ichigo turned to the crowd; they were all dead silent.

"Anyone else want a turn before we leave?" Ichigo asked, practically daring them to say yes. No one answered. They just spread out from the direction of the door.

"Good. Come on, Rukia," Ichigo said, grabbing the small girl's wrist, and dragging her along. As they walked out, all Ichigo could focus on were the shouts of the blonde kid, screaming Ichimaru's name.

"Ichigo! Where are you going?!" Rukia shouted, now simply following him.

"Isn't obvious? I'm going home," Ichigo said in his matter-of-fact tone.

"No."

"No?"

"No. You need to see a doctor."

"Oh, right, I never told you. My dad is a doctor."

"Wait, really?"

"What, is that weird or something?"

"No, I guess it's just funny. With you as a son, your dad never has to worry about job security."

"Very funny."

"So how far is your house?"

"Still a couple miles. Why?"

Rukia didn't respond. She just pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, could you come pick me up? Yeah, I got in a bit of trouble. I just need a ride, okay? Thank you!"

"A bit of trouble?" Ichigo joked.

"I'll explain everything later."

"Who'd you call anyway?"

"A old friend of mine. Now sit down until he gets here. You shouldn't be moving at all."

Ichigo sighed, but sat down nonetheless. It hurt just to squat down to the level of the sidewalk. Rukia sat down beside him, and stared straight up at him. He hadn't noticed it before, but this girl was incredibly beautiful. As he looked at her, her eyes kind of reminded him of amethysts. Then again, it could just be the knife pain getting to him. Then, Rukia started, patting her lap. Ichigo looked at her incredulously. Rukia just rolled her eyes and grabbed his head, laying it in her lap. Ichigo didn't really know what to do or say, so he didn't.

"Ichigo, can I ask you a question?" Rukia broke the silence.

"Everyone else does."

"Why do you fight?"

"You know, that's the second time tonight I've been asked that."

"You're avoiding the subject."

"Well, maybe it's none of your business. Maybe it's just the way I am."

"That's fine." Ichigo didn't know what to think about this girl. She wasn't like anyone else he had ever met. She was just… different.

"My mother."

"What was that?"

"I fight because of my mother. She… She was killed by a guy with a knife when I was nine. He wanted her damn wallet."

"That's terrible. Were you… there?"

"Saw the whole thing."

"I'm sorry," Rukia whispered, running a hand over his hair. She blushed, realizing what she was doing, and retracted the hand quickly. "S-Sorry."

"It's fine. It felt nice. No one's done that since I was nine," Ichigo forced a laugh. Rukia faintly smiled.

"Then do you mind if…"

"No, please continue." She did. "So what about you? What inspires Kuchiki Rukia to go out and pepper-spray the bad guys?"

"It was the right thing to do."

"Good answer."

"Is there a wrong answer?"

"No, that's just one of the better ones I've heard."

"Oh, was that a compliment from the badass himself?"

"Not a chance."

"Whatever."

"So what about your family? Shouldn't you give them a call? They're probably worried sick." Rukia bit her lip. _Oh shit_, Ichigo thought. That was obviously not the right thing to say.

"My sister and I were orphans, and we got separated from each other as children. Later, when I was fourteen, I man came to adopt me. He said that he was my sister's husband, and that she had died from illness. She had been searching for me, and he had promised to care for me if he ever found me."

"Sounds like a good man."

"Oh, he is. He's just very busy with work all the time, so I'm usually alone at the house. But hey, what else would you expect from Kuchiki Byakuya?" Suddenly, everything clicked in Ichigo's mind. Ichigo gulped.

"Wait… as in _**the**_ Kuchiki Byakuya. The world famous businessman? The richest man in Karakura?"

"Yep."

"Great." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I hear he's very over-protective of his little sister, which probably means I'll die with the week."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't let him kill you, Ichigo."

"That's reassuring."

"It should be. Don't you know all men are suckers for their little sisters?" Images of Yuzu and Karin flashed into his mind.

"True. I should know. I do have two after all."

"Really?! What are they like?!"

"Couple of years younger then us. They're also twins. Other than that, they couldn't be more different. Karin is a total tomboy, and she loves to play soccer. Then there's Yuzu. She loves to clean, and boy is she the best cook."

"What about your dad?"

"Pfft. That old goat isn't even worth talking about! I wake up every morning to him trying to attack me, and that's what I come home to everyday. He always crying to this giant poster of my mom he keeps in the living room, and he's a total pervert! Seriously, being a doctor is the only thing he's good for!" Rukia giggled.

"Sounds like an wonderful family if you ask me." Ichigo's eyes softened.

"Yeah, it is." There was silence for a moment. " Hey, Rukia –" Ichigo never got to finish, because he was cut off by the sound of car. The door opened quickly, and Ichigo thought he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Rukia! Are you okay? And who the hell is this guy?!" the voice shouted. Ichigo turned his head and smirked.

"Hey, Renji," Ichigo said naturally.

"I-Ichigo?!" Renji asked, totally confused; as was Rukia.

"You two know each other?"

"We've met before," Ichigo answered.

"Okay, all that aside," Renji started, "Are you guys okay? What happened?"

"Renji, I have a knife in my abs. Can we explain while we're in the car?"

"That's quite a story. I'm glad you guys are okay… We're here." Renji pulled up to the Kurosaki clinic. "What do you guys want me to do?"

"Thanks, Renji, but you can go home now. I'm gonna see if I can just sleep in their clinic tonight. If not, then I'll call a taxi."

"Okay. Just call if you need anything else."

"Thanks again, Renji," Rukia gave Renji a deep hug this time, which made Ichigo feel a slight pang of jealously. _Nope, that's definitely the knife talking_.

Renji pulled out of the driveway, leaving Ichigo resting in Rukia's arms. Together, they walked up to the door, which Ichigo banged on with his fist. Scuffling could be heard inside.

"Hey, old man, open the door!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia laughed at him. Ichigo shot her a glare.

"This door does not open for those who disrespect their curfew so blatantly!" A voice shouted from inside.

"Oh, come on!"

"No! There are no exceptions! You need more discipline, my son!" Ichigo paused.

"I brought a girl home!" The door flew open before he finished the sentence. His father gasped.

"It's true! My antisocial, punk son has finally journeyed into the realms of manhood!" The man cried as he spoke, already embracing Rukia tightly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kurosaki Ishiin, this idiot boy's father! And who are you my beautiful flower?" Rukia didn't no whether to run away or blush.

"Dad, this is Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kuchiki? Ah, so the day has finally come!" Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other confused.

"What day, old man?" Ishiin smiled proudly.

"Four years I've been trying to convince little Byakuya-kun to help me set you two up together! I mean, seriously, Kurosaki and Kuchiki? What a couple!" Ichigo just stared at his father, and then at Rukia.

"You're _**friends**_ with Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Did I never mention it?"

"No! In fact, you never mentioned ever meeting the man!"

"Oh well. It's all in the past now. So, if Byakuya-kun didn't set you up, how on earth did _**you**_ bring such a lovely girl home?" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Can I explain later? You might not have noticed, but you're idiot son has knife sticking out of him."

"Oh, I noticed, but you're strong, so I knew you could take it."

"Dad!"

"Fine, fine. You're so boring. Rukia, you can just wait in the den. I'm sure Karin and Yuzu would love to meet you!"

"O-Okay!" Rukia responded. She didn't really know how to take all of this. Ichigo said his dad was crazy, but she never expected this. And what was up with him being old friends with Nii-sama! She needed to process everything.

"So, what happened this time, Ichigo?" Ishiin asked seriously, stitching up the knife wound.

"They came at me from behind. When I woke up, I was tired to a chair with her behind me."

"Cowards." Ichigo stayed silent. "And what about the knife?" Ishiin gave a quick tug on the string to tighten the stitch. Ichigo moved uncomfortably.

"I went one-on-one with the leader. He pulled a knife on me the last second."

"You'd think they'd realize stabbing you doesn't work by now."

"Yeah."

"Ichigo, I have three things to tell you, and you have to promise to listen." Ichigo nodded grimly.

"Okay."

"One: I am very proud of you, and your mother would be too. You've grown up to be a fine man who lives up to his name. Two: You need to stop. I'm worried. Next time, it won't be a knife, it'll be a gun, and those are so easy to dodge or block."

"And what's three?" Ishiin put his arm around Ichigo, and whispered into his ear.

"Girls go crazy for guys with scars and guys who make them feel safe. You've already got two advantages. Don't screw it up with, Rukia, my boy."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to be stitching yourself up next?" Ishiin sighed.

"You're no fun at all, you know… Oh, what's a father to do, though? I guess you'll have to go on alone!"

"S-Shut up! I didn't say I wasn't going to try!"

"Really! You mean I might have grandbabies one day? Oh, Masaki, our son has seen the light!" Ishiin ran into the den, crying to the poster of his late wife.

"Someday my hand will slip and he'll be sent through a wall," Ichigo mused, following his father into the den. What he saw next was not what he wanted to see.

On the floor of the den, leaning back against the couch, were Yuzu and Rukia… watching Chappy the Rabbit on television. Normally, he would insult their childish behavior, but he was too tired for that right now. He decided to just drop down on the couch behind them, ever so quietly…

"Enjoying yourselves?" Both girls jumped at his voice. Ichigo smirked, until Yuzu turned around with tears in her eyes.

"D-Darn it, Onii-chan! You, you, you BAKA!" Yuzu let out a furry of little punches on his chest. Ichigo might have blocked if it were Karin, and if he weren't so surprised. That was probably the harshest thing Yuzu had ever said to anyone. So, instead of blocking, Ichigo just pulled his little sister into a warm hug, and let her cry herself out, with Rukia watching from the sidelines.

"Sorry, Yuzu. Did I make you worry again?"

"Of course I was worried! You were out late again, and you come home stabbed in a strange girl's arms! Can't you bring home a girl without getting stabbed?" Ichigo frowned at this, but it was pretty obvious that Rukia was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty unfair, aren't I?"

"You're the worst, Onii-chan," Yuzu whispered.

"Come on, Yuzu, it's late. You need to go to bed." Ichigo picked up his sister in arms, and carried her up to her and Karin's room. Karin of course, was already in bed, so Ichigo placed Yuzu in her bed as quietly as he could. Then he kissed her on the forehead.

"Night, Yuzu."

"Goodnight, Onii-chan."

"Night, Ichi-nii," Karin said from her bed. Ichigo smiled faintly, even though she was in bed, he knew she had waited for him just like Yuzu. Then he got a devilish idea that only big brothers get. He leaned over and kissed Karin on the forehead too.

"Eww, gross!" she yelled, wiping her head with her hand.

"Night, Karin."

Ichigo shut the door behind him as he walked back into the hallway. He stopped when he saw Rukia there, arms crossed, with a funny smile on her face.

"What's so funny, midget?" Rukia's eyebrow raised, but she didn't do anything.

"It's just odd how different Kurosaki Ichigo the Badass is from Kurosaki Ichigo the 'Onii-chan,' that's all."

"Naturally. Did you think I was going to come home and beat up my little sisters?"

"It would definitely fit your street rep."

"Whatever. Let's go down and find you a place to sleep for the night, shall we?"

"Indeed, let's. Carrying you around all night tired me out."

"Funny, I'm just tired from being stabbed."

"You'll get over it."

The two kept bickering as they down the stairs. When they got there, they found Ishiin still sitting at the kitchen table doing paperwork. _He never does paperwork this late at night_, Ichigo thought, dreading what was going to happen.

"Hey, old man, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious: paperwork."

"Why so late at night?"

"I used up some material a few minutes ago. This punk teenager knocked on the door with a knife in his abs."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Anyway, mind letting Rukia sleeping in the clinic tonight? I said it was the least we could do." A glint flashed in Ishiin's eyes.

"Now, Ichigo, you know that's against the rules! The clinic must always be kept a sterile environment. It's not a bed-and-breakfast!" Ichigo sweat-dropped.

"Then should I call a taxi?" Rukia asked, slightly disappointed.

"Of course not, my third daughter! You can just sleep in Ichigo's room!"

"W-What?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Do you object, my son? If you do, she can just sleep in my room." Ishiin smiled evilly.

"She's sleeping in my room… with me. And don't you dare try anything!"

Once again, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's wrist, this time leading her away from an even more evil and terrifying danger. They marched straight up the stairs, and into his room.

"Wait here." Ichigo said. He left, and came back with a small set of pajamas. "These are Yuzu's, so they should fit you."

"Th-Thanks," Rukia muttered, trying to hide a rising blush. Everything had just happened so fast, and now she was alone with Ichigo in his room.

"Well, b-baka, are you going to let me change." It was Ichigo's turn to blush this time, and left the room silently.

Rukia opened the door to see that he had changed as well. Now he was only wearing some pants and a white t-shirt. Without a word, Ichigo took an extra pillow from his closet, and lied down on the floor. Rukia crawled into his bed, guessing that's what she supposed to do. It was much softer than she expected. It also smelled like Ichigo, which was nice. Wait, what? Since when did she start thinking things like that?

"I-Is it uncomfortable down there?" Rukia whispered in the dark.

"I'll be fine. You just get some sleep, Rukia."

"You can… come up here if you want."

"Hm?"

"I said we could share the bed!" Rukia practically shouted. Just then, an envelope slid under the door. Ichigo turned on the lamp and saw that the envelope has his name on it. Inside was a note that said "Good Luck, My Son!" There was also a condom.

"What's that?" Rukia asked. Ichigo quickly turned off the lamp.

"N-Nothing. Just go to sleep!" There was a pause.

"Are you coming?" Ichigo sighed. It wasn't that big of deal, was it?

Standing up, he heard Rukia shuffle to the far side of the bed. Lying down, he put his back to hers. He was wrong. This felt like far bigger a deal than he had thought. He was in the bed with a girl, no, he was in the bed with Rukia. Ichigo swallowed. What was he supposed to do? Did he just go to sleep; did he need to say something? Ah! This was so aggravating. It might just be better to go back to the floor. Then, he felt Rukia shiver.

"Are you cold?" Ichigo asked.

"A little. The blanket's at the Kuchiki mansion are slight thicker." Ichigo huffed in indignation, but nevertheless he turned over and wrapped an arm around Rukia. Pulling her into his chest.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Rukia stuttered, praising kami that the dark was hiding her face, which was probably beet red by now.

"You said you were cold, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but this…"

"Should I stop–"

"No. It… feels nice."

Ichigo couldn't make up his mind. Did this girl want him to let go or hold on tighter? He was so confused. So he just went with what felt right. He bent his head forward, to where his chin was touching her head. When he breathed, he could smell the scent of peaches in her hair. Then he started to notice how smooth her skin was on the inside of his arm. Rukia began to shift, making Ichigo nervous. Was he doing something wrong? Soon Rukia had turned to where she was completely facing Ichigo. He could see a faint outline of her face from the moonlight that came in from his window. Something about the moon made her eyes seem brighter.

"Ichigo."

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm still cold."

That was all he needed to hear to pull Rukia into a full embrace. His arms snaked their way up her back and into her hair, and Rukia's hands weren't acting much different. They were now pressed against each other, neither of them saying a word to the other, but then Ichigo pulled away slightly.

"Ichi–"

Rukia didn't get to finish before Ichigo had pressed his lips against hers. He pulled her towards him even further as they kissed. Hands going around randomly, but just as he was starting to run out of breath, she pushed him away.

"B-Baka. Now I'm all hot." Ichigo smirked, and blew a little stream of air down the back of her neck. Rukia couldn't help but think it tickled a slight bit.

"That better?"

"Yeah, but now I'm cold again."

"Geez, midget, can't you make up your mind?" Ichigo joked, nudging her with his arm.

"I don't you. Guess it's just the way I am."

Ichigo smiled. This was going to a _**long**_ night.

**Well, there you have it! My first FanFic in two years! I don't know, but I thought it turned out pretty well. How about you guys? Read & Review!**


End file.
